NaruHina Multi Oneshot
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Naruto And Hinata have differents kinds if love story, check out which one they have.  NEW! CHAPTER 12 CHECK IT OUT
1. love is for every one

hey peeps i was so borde i decide to do a one shot

i hope you really like it

ok here the thing peeps im be updating the on shots so beware

enjoy!!!

in a rainy nigth naruto was looking at the sky from his window he had came back from two year of training with jiraya. he was lonley. the villagers had more respect for him now but he didnt care. he wanted someone to be by his side all the time. he wanted to be love.

in the other part of the city the ex hyuga heir was in her small new appartment thinking of her long time crush. She saw the rain drop falling from the sky. They remember her of him. She wanted to see him even If he didn't see her. So she put on her coat and left her house jumping roof top to roof top.

Naruto couldent sleep he hadent seen her ever seen he came back with sasuke. He fanally notice her. She used to be this shy weird . but she had grown into a beautiful girl. Her eyes take hes breath away. Anf her curves make him drool. But she never talk to him I thought she hated her. But he was danm wrong.

Then felt a prenses not to far from his window someone was waching him. So he send a clone to get the introre. After minutes past the clone came back with the ex hyuga heir in his arms.she was struggoling the clone drop her in the floor and poof away "hinata-chan?" naruto ask hinata was now shock.

"hinata-chan what are you doing here?" naruto ask. "I haven't seen you in a long time and I decide to visit you then your clone atact me" hinata said with a blush in her face. " you wanted to see me?" naruto ask again hinata nod. " yes naruto-kun i….i….. miss you" hinata said. Naruto didn't say nothing and hug her.

Hinata was surprise but she hug back. Naruto broke the hug and smile. " hinata I have miss you too" naruto said before he kiss her in the lips.now hinata was really surprise but she kiss back. "You have no idea how many times I dream this" naruto said after the broke apart "me too naruto-kun" hinata said kiss naruto again

Hope you like it

Please review


	2. kissu kissu misoltoe

This is another one shot hope you like it 

Kissu kissu misoltoe

The shinobis of konoha were in a christmas party. Sakura had invited all of them together since it was christmas and they wanted to passed together. Choji, shino,kiba, and lee were talking about there mission... well kiba and choji were, shino was just quite as allways ans lee was shouting that every thing was youthfull. Until tenten knock him out and everyone cheer. Sakura and ino were talking.

Sasuke and neji were having a staring contest and naruto was waching them. Shikamaru was sleeping in the couch with ino in his lap. And hinata was looking out the window.she was waching tsunade beating the shit out of jiraya. She allways enjoy seen them fight.

But something cought her eyes its was her sensei and ino's sensei making out in the park. She knew kurenai like asuma she never imagen that they were a couple. Then she spoted a nother couple its was kakashi and anko. She knew they were a couple but she couldent under stand how to differint kind of people can do a couple. But they seem happy.

Hinata was single right now she had been in relation ship but they never work out. The only one who she really wanted didnt even notice her. Or so she thought. While hinata was too busy waching the couple in the park, sakura shout that it was time toopen the present. Kiba notice that hinata was space out so he decide to tap her . "hey hinata they are going to open the presents" kiba said getting hinata atention. Hinata smile and nod, kiba smile back and left.

Hinata was waching every one getting present. She recive too. When it was naruto turn to give his present, the first one he gave to was for sakura. Sakura smile and gave him hug. Hinata thouht that naruto still love sakura and seen them hurt her a lot so she decide to leave before she bagan to cry. She will ask kiba how the party end the other day. She got out of sakura's house and left for her appartment.

When she got there she made some hot chocolate and took a hot bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**back in the party**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After naruto gave his present to sakura. He gave to every one else. And when its was time to give his present to his dream girl his notice that she wasent there and that was when everyone notice that she left.

Naruto didnt think twice and grab his coat and left the party. He went to the hyuga manssion but she wasent there, he look for her all over konoha when he remember that she had move to a small appartment not to far from his.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and the other shinobis had recive an order to help hinata to move to a new apartment. They help her ofcourse. Hinata's new appartment was small but cute the walls were a light lilac color._

_The guys were getting the boxes from the moving van and the girls were putting every thing in order. After they finish helping hinata made dinner. It was good day even thought hinata wasent a hyuga anymore and she wouldent see her father or sister again she was happy for having such good friends._

End of flashback 

Naruto was now in hinata's appartment.hey knock until he heard someone foot step. Hinata open the door, she had only a towel covering her body. " naruto-kun?" hinata ask. " hinata you left the party erly and i was going to give you your present but you werent there so i decide to come and give it to you today" naruto said with a blush in his face.

Hinata saw the blush and wonder why he was blushing then she notice she was in a towel. "come in i have to change it will be quick" hinata said letting naruto in. Naruto sat in hinata's couch and hinata went to her room and change into her usual clothes. she came back to were naruto was.

"ok naruto... you can give me the present now" hinata said siting on naruto side. " ok but you have to close your eyes" naruto said putting the present begin his back. "ok" hinata said closing her eyes. "_i wonder what is it?"_ hinata ask her self. "ok you can open them now" naruto said. Hinata open her eye and saw that naruto was holding her present by their heads.

She follow his arm to find that what he was holding... it was a misoltoe. Before she knew it hinata felt someone lips on her. She was amaized ... naruto her long time crush was kissing her. She thit the only thing she thought she kiss him back. When they parted naruto smile and hinata smile smile back.

"i love you hina-chan" naruto said. "I love you too naru-kun" hinata said before they kiss again.

**5 years later**

hinata was sleeping in the arms of her fiance. They had been together ever since that chritmas party. She open her eyes to find a smiling naruto. "hey beutiful" naruto said kissing her on the head. 'hey baby" hinata said kissing him in the lips and getting up.

When they both were leaving their appertment. Naruto stop hinata and show her that they were unther they same misoltoe that made them kiss for the first time.

Hinata smile and they kiss ans passonate as the first time. " i still love" naruto said. " i love you too naruto"hinata said kissing again.

**the end **

well that the end hope you like it please review


	3. sing me a song

Hey peeps here is another one shot hope you like

I dont naruto or the songs in this one shot

Well enjoy!!!!

Naruto and his frineds were in a bar to celebrate sasuke's birth day. They were in high school and they were in the last year. They were having fun excetp naruto he just had broke up with his long time girl friend hinata hyuga. He saw him kissing with some cheerleader and broke up with him before he could explain. He havent talk to he ever since. Then a woman got up in the stage " hello people my name is hinata hyuga and im going to sing to you guys this night **Miracle hope you like it" the girl said in the microphobe. Naruto jerk his head up at the name of his ex girlfriend.**

**Hinata began to sing**

**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**

Naruto stare at hinata "does that song means something?... does she still love me?" naruto ask himself still staring at her

**I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**

Naruto still love and he wanted her back and she wanted him back

**Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**

Naruto was now convince that she wanted him back and he was going for it one more time

**I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**

Hinata finish the song and got off the stage. And went to the bar but she was stop by a two strong arms, hinata turn around and saw naruto who was holding her by the waist. " what are you doing her?" hinata ask. " hinata i miss you too and im sorry i wont do it again but please forgive me... i want to be together with you again" naruto said. " naruto i wish that was true but i dont belive in you" hinata said.naruto fraonded " then ill do what ever you want... ill do what ever you want" naruto said. "sing a song and if i dont like the song it wont work" hinata said. "fine" naruto said. Then hinata whent to the manager and told him her idea and he agree. The manager went to the satge and present naruto. Naruto went to the microphone " this song is for you hinata i really hope you like it" naruto to said before the music began to play.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

Hinata look at him she didnt know naruto had a great voice.she told him to sing just to see if he really love her and do anything for her and he thit so he was already in.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery **

**  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Hinata was very suprise the song he was romantic

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

The song ended and naruto got of the satge just to greeted by a pair of lips on him. Hi knew that the one who was kissing him was hinata so he kiss back. "i miss you hina-chan" naruto said ending the kiss. " i miss you to naru-kun" hinata said kissing naruto again.

Well hope you like thi one shot well bye

Please review


	4. watermelon

Hey peeps here is another oneshhot for the collection.

I was eating watermelon when a got the idea of this very romantic story.

Well hope you like it

Sorry for the bad grammer

Enjoy

Watermelon

Hinata and naruto were best friend since he came back from his two years training with jiraya. They accted more like a couple, hinata allways sat on naruto's lap, after a long day of training they will sit and stare at the star with naruto's head on hinata lap. They will stay at their house.

(like in all my story's of naruhina hinata is not a hyuga anymore). Sakura once told them that they were acting like a couple but they just said that they didnt like each other like that they were just friends but both of them wanted much more... but they thought that the other one didnt feel the same way... well they were danm wrong. 

There were sigs that said they were in love but they just didnt see it. Like every time a guy will get close to hinata naruto will glare at them until they left then he will shout at hinata and start to fight. Then he will say he was sorry that he didnt want anyone to hurt her that she was hes best friend.

One day naruto and hinata decide to take a walk in the park. Its was a hot summer day. (i know its all most christmas but if it was christmas the story wont work).

Naruto was telling hinata about his last mission wich it was **surprisingly**and hinata was Laughing her head off. " _she is soooo hot... i wish i could kiss her... what the hell i can do that!!!!! Naruto snap out of it_" naruto was staring her while shouting to her self. hinata had notice naruto staring at her and blush " _hes staring at me!!!!! Maybe he like me and thinks im cute... yeah right like that will ever happend" _hinata said to herself.

Hinata look away and saw a man selling watermelon. " naruto-kun? Can we get watermelon? They look very tasty" hinata said putting her cutes face. Naruto smile and nob. They both bouth the water mellon and sat in the grass to eat it (btw hinata only buy watermelon naruto didnt want).

" _naruto if you never do a move you are never gonna know if she like you back... now is the time... well here gose nothing_"naruto said to him self. " hinata can i have some water melon?" naruto ask the girl siting on hes lap. Hinata nob and offer the pice on her hand.

She was stil chewing a piece. "um i want you too close your eye and dont soallow the on that is in your mought" naruto order hinata. She look at him with a confuse face "just do it" naruto said as she thit what he ask her. Naruto sigthes "_here it goes"_ naruto said while pressing his lips to hinata.

hinata open her eyesand saw naruto kissing her "his kissing me!!!!!!!!! Hes k to her self kissing me" hinata shout " the kiss him back!!!!" hinata innner shout at her and hinata htit what her inner yelled at her. " she is kissing back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yessssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!" naruto shouted in his head.

Naruto started to bit her lip begging for entrance and hinata let him. When they parted naruto chew the piece of watermelon that he take from hinata. He was smiling and so was she . " i guess sakura was right" hinata said putting her head in his chest.

"yup and im glad she was" naruto said kissing hinata again and eating watermelon.

Hope you like it

Please reveiw


	5. All Yours

**Hey people I know I am a day late from Hinata's B-day and I felt terrible but better late than never!**

**This is for Hinata Hyuga!! Happy late Birthday!!!**

**As always I don't own Naruto**

**Please enjoy! **

**It's all yours**

**Rated T**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Summary: Hinata is feeling down a day after her birthday because no one remember it!**

**Would Naruto change her sad tear in to happy ones?**

Hinata's P.O.V

Today is December 28, the day after my birthday. I was supposed to feel great and happy but I was feeling sad and depress. No one remember my birthday. Yesterday was a normal day for me sadly.

I wasn't expecting gift, I just wanted a simple "happy birthday Hinata" but there wasn't even one.

I galnce at my clock that it was next to my bed, it was 8:30 and I was still in bed looking at the ceiling. I didn't like getting up but I knew I needed to train. So I slowly got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

After getting ready for training, I left home without a word. It hurt me more that not even my family remembers it. I always remember everyone's birthday, I thought it was really rude to forget someone's birthday and yet they all forgot mine.

Yester I was waiting for a miracle to happen, I wanted my beloved Naruto-kun to wish me a happy birthday. Even if I knew that he wasn't going to come, I still believe but he never came.

As soon as I got to my own little training ground in the outskirt of town I began to train. It was the only way I could get my mind of the none events of the day before. Training every day that was my life, I train every day just to people to notice me... and yet they didn't. There wasn't other way for my life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Normal P.O.V

In the front gate of the village a young boy was walk in to the village after a long two days mission. Naruto Uzumaki was send to a mission the day before and had just came back to the village.

"Man I have to look for Hinata and wish her a late Happy Birthday! Stupid Baa-chan sending me on a stupid mission the day of Hinata-chan birthday" Naruto said to himself as he walks around town looking for the young Hyuga girl.

Naruto spotted some of his friend in Ino's flower shop. "Hey Guys" Naruto yelled as he ran to where they were. "Hey Naruto" Kiba said as he wave happily to the orange ninja. "Can you tell where Hinata is?" Naruto asked. "I think she's training... why?" Kiba asked with a smirk and nudge Naruto by the side making him blush.

"I just wanna give her birthday gift and wish her a late happy birthday" Naruto said as he scratch the back of his neck. "Late? HOLY CRAP HINATA'S BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY!!!" Kiba exclaim as everyone around him gasp in shock. "What?!?! You guys didn't wish her happy birthday yesterday?" Naruto asked getting angry.

"No... I totally forgot! Damn" Kiba said as he hit himself. "I can believe you guys! Hinata is nothing but nice to you guys, I need to find her" Naruto said as he ran in the direction of the training grounds.

"Man I feel like an ass hole" Kiba said as he glances at Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura who were standing right beside him. "We can make it up to her" Sakura said and they nod in agreement. They had to do something for the kindest girl they knew... something special.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto made his way to the training ground where he knew she would be... and she was. Hinata was sitting against one of the training poll her head between her knees sobbing. Naruto quietly made his way to Hinata's side.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said softly making the timid girl look up. "Oh Naruto-kun... I didn't know you were here" Hinata said as she looked away and tried to brush away her tears. She slowly got up on her feet and gave Naruto a fake small smile.

Naruto study Hinata's face carefully. Her face was very pale but at the same time very beautiful. Naruto didn't know how or when but somehow he had ended up being in love with the shy girl who was standing in front of him smiling sadly at him... breaking his heart. Naruto lifted his right hand and clean Hinata's cheek softly. This made her blush.

Their eyes were locked together in a gaze and by every minute their faces got closer until their lips met in a kiss.

After they broke away their gaze were still locked in each other. "Hinata... I'm sorry for not being here yesterday... Tsunade send me on a mission when I was looking for you to wish you a happy birthday" Naruto said as he kept a firm hold of the girl. "Naruto-kun-" Hinata said as she broke into small sobs. "Don't cry Hinata-hime... I'm here and I won't let this happen again" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She sobbed in his chest while stoke her hair softly. "Hinata... since I have no money I didn't have enough to give you some expensive but I can give you this" Naruto said as he got out a small part of paper out of his pocket. Hinata looked at the paper with confusion before she gently took it from Naruto's hand.

"Naruto Heart" Hinata read out loud. She quickly looks at Naruto with amazed. "It's all yours" Naruto said with a smile. A grin appeared on Hinata's face and she jumped on Naruto. Naruto chuckled as her hugged her tightly. "I love you Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said. "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata said as tears stream down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Their happy tear Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled and hugged her once again.

"What do you say if we go get some ramen to celebrate?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Sound fun" Hinata said. Naruto smiled and grab her hand, they both left the training ground hand in hand smiling happily to the ramen shop.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Order up!" The owner of the ramen shop yelled as Naruto and Hinata enter the place. "Welcome! What can I get you two?" Ayame asked as soon as the two teens took their seats. "What would you want Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked to the girl beside her. "Um... Beef ramen would be ok" Hinata said. "Ok! Two beef ramen Ayame-san" Naruto said and Ayame nod with a smile.

Minutes later Ayame brought their ramen. Naruto was too busy staring Hinata to eat. Hinata glance at her side and blush. "Um... Naruto-kun... you staring" Hinata said making him look away and chuckled. "Sorry" He said and began to eat his ramen still glancing from time to time at her.

After they eat the ramen, they decide to go for a walk. "This feels right and nice" Naruto said lifting up her hand kissing it. "I agree" Hinata said with a shy giggle and a blush. "Hinata!!!" They heard someone yelled from behind. They both turn around to find their friends running towards them. Naruto glared at them and moved his arms around Hinata's waist.

"Hinata... we are really sorry for forgetting your birthday... we felt really bad, so we all bought you a present and a cup cake" Sakura said as she gave the two presents to Hinata. "Yeah we're really sorry Hinata" Kiba said. "It's ok guys... I know you didn't mean to forget" Hinata said as she gave both of her friends hugs.

"This one is from me and Shika... we're really sorry too" Ino said handing Hinata a lilac flower. "Thank you Ino" Hinata said and hugged her.

"Ok... now we have to go" Naruto said and pulled her away. "Are you guys together?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto smile and hugged her. "Yeah... so bye" Naruto said and they walk away. "Thank you guys" Hinata said with wave and left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a whole day together... it had to end. Naruto walked Hinata to her house. "Thank you for a wonderful day Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile. "You welcome" Naruto said. "I guess this is good bye" Hinata said shyly. "Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow for training... of you want?" Naruto asked. "Sure!" Hinata said exited.

"Ok then see you tomorrow" Naruto said. "Thank you... for the gift" Hinata said with a blush. "It's all your and it will always be" Naruto said as he got closer to her and kissed her.

"Good night" Naruto said in a whisper as soon as their lips parted. "Good night" Hinata said touching his cheek and then turning around and went into her house.

Hinata ran to her room and went to the window to watch Naruto walk away. Maybe it wasn't her birthday but it was the best late birthday she ever had... she had gotten the best gift she could ever have... his heart. His heart that now belonged to her.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun... I'll take care of your heart" Hinata said bringing the piece of paper to her chest with a smile.

That night, Hinata slept happily with two words running around her mind "All yours". That what it was.... it was all hers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok people, that was the end. hope you like it!

Just to make sure... Naruto and Hinata weren't dating before that day!

Kiba and Sakura are not a couple in this story but Shikamaru and Ino were!

Ok please review!

Sayonara


	6. 7 things

**Hey people, here is a Naruhina I made... Btw I hate Miley Cyrus but this is the only song I like about her and I thought to use it... I hope you all like.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!!**

Hinata Hyuga was walking slowly down her high school. Hinata hug her books tightly... she had forgotten how lonely it felt walking down the hallway. Hinata had broken up with Naruto 1 week ago. She had broken up with him because he was different when he was with his friends. They always treated Hinata like out of the group since she was too shy. Hinata open the school front door to see it was raining Hinata sigh and walk to her house under the rain. "Hinata!! Wait!!" Hinata heard someone from behind. She turns around to find Naruto running towards her.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked as he stops in front of her.

"Hinata... I've been trying to call you... and look for you... please Hinata give me another "Naruto said as they both got wet.

"No Naruto... I already told you I reach my limit... I can't" Hinata said as she turn around and walk away. Naruto just stood there staring at Hinata's back while she cried.

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at time I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing ever gonna change until you hear**

**My dear**

Hinata was sitting in her bed. She was looking to the photo of her and Naruto. She began to remember all the time with Naruto. Sometime they had a great time but when he was with his friends... he was different. She remembers how angry he got when she brought up the conversation. Another thing she hated how much he complimented Sakura...one of he's friends. He was always telling her how pretty Sakura, how great she was and Hinata hated that.

**The seven things I hate about you**

**The seven things I hate about you**

**Oh you**

**You're vain, your games**

**You're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh**

**You make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends, they're jerks**

**When you act like them**

**Just to know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Hinata was walking her way to school... she was deleting all the text message that Naruto had send her that last night... she didn't like making him suffer but she didn't to get more hurt. Hinata was going up the staring when she dumps into Naruto. They both stared at each other. Deep down Hinata was hoping he would say he was sorry and kiss her. Naruto just looked down and kept walking. Hinata sigh and walk away. It was the right thing... she didn't want to go down that road again.

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**You sincere apology**

**When you mean it**

**I'll believe it**

**If you text it**

**I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh, I'm not coming back**

**You're taking seven step here**

Hinata was sitting in class staring at Naruto with his friends. She watches them laugh and have fun. Hinata wanted so bad to be with him... they'll be usually kissing or something. She keeps asking herself if it was worth it. Was it worth it to go down that road again? "Miss Hyuga?" The teacher said getting her attention.

"Yes!!" Hinata said.

"Can you explain exercise 7?" The teacher asked. Hinata looked at her notebook and then at the class. She notices he was staring at her just like when they started dating.

"I don't know" Hinata said.

"Well... maybe next time you could pay attention at stop staring at Mr. Uzumaki" the teacher said as he turns around. Hinata sank in her chair as she felt him staring at her.

**The seven things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games**

**You're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh**

**You make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**When you act like them**

**Just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Hinata sat in her desk doing her homework she smiled as she thought of all the things of all the things she liked about Naruto. She bit her lip dreamingly, there we're a lot of thing she loved about Naruto... she liked more thing that she hated about him.

**And compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention the seven that I like**

Hinata once again was walking to school but this time she was smiling. She couldn't stop thinking about the things she liked... and once again she dumps into Naruto. This time Hinata was studying him. She looked at those golden locks she liked, those big blues eyes. She remembers how much fun they had... and no matter how much he made her cry he always made her laugh. Hinata started to walk away when he took her by the wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata wrap her arms around his neck. They parted and stared at each other. Naruto took her hand... Hinata had forgotten how great his hands felt on hers. She had forgotten how much he loved him

**The seven things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes**

**Your old Levis**

**When we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh**

**You make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we intertwined**

**Everything is alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the seventh things I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

"I missed you" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata and rested his forehead with hers.

"I know... I miss you too" Hinata said as tears ran down her face. Naruto smiled sweetly and clean her tears.

"Don't cry... you know I can't resist them" Naruto said.

"I know... but I'm still not sure... I'm scared" Hinata said but Naruto hugged even more and kissed her forehead.

"I would change... I can't lose you again" Naruto said.

"Promise?" Hinata asked as she looked up.

"Promise" Naruto said and smile.

**You do, oh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh oh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh oh**

They both went in the school holding hand. Hinata hated 7 things about him but she also loved 7 things about him. And those things were stronger to reunite their heart forever.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that is the end I hope you all like it**

**I love reviews so leave a lot... Yeah!!**

**Sayonara!**


	7. I'd lie

**Hello people here is a segment I thought about ... i hope you all like it its totally a AU**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the song I use**

**Enjoy**

I'd Lie

Hinata Hyuga was walking her way out of the school. It was time to go and if she wasn't there by 4:30 she was gonna get in trouble with her dad. She had already said good by to all of her friend including her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki. They weren't close friends but they did talk sometimes. Hinata got out her green iPod and put on her favorite song since it always remember her of her situation.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

Hinata was just walking along the sideways... her father said it was to risky to let her drive a car. Hinata felt really stupid walking to her house when all her friends had car... even her cousin Neji had a damn car. She shook her head and tries to forget about the problem. In that moment Hinata heard someone stop his car beside her. Hinata look at her side to find Naruto smiling at her in his own car.

"Hey Hinata... wanna lift?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no... Thank you... I know you have better thing to do" Hinata said.

"Awww come on... I can't let a friend walk alone to her house" Naruto said.

"Um... ok" Hinata said and sat in the passenger sit. Naruto smiled at her and started driving.

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

As they made their way to Hinata's house, Naruto was telling Hinata about a date that went wrong the Friday. "You know Hinata... I think is worthless to date... I have heard that it really hurt when you fell in love... I really hope i never fall in love with nobody you know" Naruto said without taking his eyes of the road. Hinata look at him worry... she didn't want him to think that... but it was true what he just said... being in love was the most painful thing she had done in all her life.

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..**

They finally got to Hinata house. "Thank you so much Naruto" Hinata said giving him a shy smile.

"Don't worry Hinata... I mean your house is pretty far from school" Naruto said.

"I know... it's really hard for me to get there" Hinata said.

"Well if you need another ride home just tell me ok?" Naruto said.

"Ok... Thank you again" Hinata said and enter her house. Hinata ran to her room and watch from the window him drive away.

"Oh Naruto how I wish you notice me" Hinata said to herself.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

Hinata sat in her bed writing in her diary... when she was called for dinner. In the table she found her father glaring at her. "Hinata is it true what you sister says?" Her father asked.

"What?" Hinata asked. 

"Did you come home with a blonde guy?" Her father asked.

"Um... well... yes, he offered me a ride and I said yes" Hinata said.

"Is that boy you boyfriend or something" Her father asked.

"I wish" Hinata thought. "No... He's just a friend...his Neji friend too" Hinata said.

"Really... what his name?" Her father asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata said.

"Hmmm... Neji do you know a Naruto?" Her father asks.

"Yes sir his one of mine and Hinata's friend" Neji said as he walk in.

"I see... very well" Her father said and they began to eat their dinner.

**He looks around the room  
innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

Days later Hinata was in the junior dance. She was standing beside the food table all alone. She only had come to the dance because Neji couldn't come if she didn't. Hinata notice Naruto enters the gym that is well decorated. He had a black tux making look even hotter. He looks around the room and notice Hinata standing alone so he decides to go to where she is. Hinata grew nervous as she saw him coming to where she was. "Hey Hinata... what are you doing here all alone?" Naruto asked.

"Oh everyone is dancing" Hinata said.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody wants to dance with me" Hinata said.

"Awww don't think like that... come on let's dance" Naruto said as he grab her hand gently. Hinata nod and they went toward the dance floor. Hinata blush as she notices that the song was a slow one. Their bodies were link together... it felt perfect... then all of the sudden the light went off.

"Whoa spooky" Naruto whisper as they kept dancing making Hinata giggle. Later that night he brought her back to her house.

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said.

"Hey what are friends for right?" Naruto said with a smiled. Hinata knob but she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Well good night" Hinata said and run to her house and run to her room.

**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

Days later after the dance Hinata was walking to the cafeteria when she heard a weird noise. Hinata went to where the sound came from and found Naruto crying in the back of a tree. Hinata didn't know if she should go there and comfort him or leave him alone. Hinata decide to leave him alone and not disturb him. Hinata got to the lunch room and sat with her friends.

"Hey Hina where were you?" Ino asked.

"I was... in my locker" Hinata said.

"Oh... have you seen Naruto.. Cuz I haven't seen him since our third class" Sakura said and Sasuke nod.

"No, I haven't seen him" Hinata lied. Minutes later Naruto appeared with his nose and eyes all red.

"Naruto were you crying?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto sat by Sasuke.

"No... I just got...uh... soap in my eyes as i wash my face" Naruto said.

"That sound really weird but since it happened to you... somehow I believe it" Sasuke said. Naruto roll his eyes Hinata look at him with concern... but there was nothing she could do.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

After lunch Hinata went to him. "Naruto?" Hinata said as she poked his shoulder.

"Oh Hinata hey what sup?" Naruto asked.

"Why were you crying?" Hinata asked.

"Crying? Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"I saw you in my way to the lunch room" Hinata said.

"Um... I wasn't crying...I... I have t go ok? i see you later'' Naruto said and left. Hinata looked sadly at Naruto... she just wanted to help.

**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...**



After school Hinata decide to go to Naruto's house she wanted to help him. When she got there... she knocks but nobody answer. Then all of the sudden she heard someone play guitar in the back yard. Hinata smiled... she knew who it was. She sneaks behind some bush and watch him play guitar.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

Hinata close her eyes and enjoy the song he was playing. She felt her heart do flip and the lyrics enter her head. All of the sudden the music stop, Hinata opens her eyes to see what was the problem... why did he have stop? Then she gasp... he was standing right in front of her look confuse. "Hinata?" He asked.

"Uh...Hi" Hinata said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"Uh...I was looking for you... and... well nobody answer the door and I heard you back here so I came" Hinata said.

"That why you're hiding in the bush? Come out of there'' Naruto said as he help her out. Hinata and Naruto sat where Naruto was sitting earlier.

"That was a really romantic song" Hinata said.

"Yeah " Naruto said while blushing.

"Did you write it?'' Hinata asked.

"Yup" Naruto said.

"Who were you think of?" Hinata asked as she knew she was gonna get hurt by asking that.

"You" Naruto whisper.

"Who?" Hinata said blushing.

"I did it thinking about you... I can't stop thinking about you... You are in my head all the time... I think… I mean I really like you Hinata... I might be... In love with you" Naruto said. Hinata was shock... everything froze for her.

"Hinata?" Naruto said watching the girl lost looked. Naruto lower his head he took it as a denial.

"I love you too" Hinata whisper getting out of the trance.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I love you too... for a while actually" Hinata said as a familiar blush came into her face. Naruto smiled and push himself to kiss her.

**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him**

They both smiled as they parted. "Maybe being in loved isn't that bad" Naruto said and he sat closer to Hinata. "You may be right" Hinata said and she clean a little of lip gloss of his lips. Naruto smiled and kiss her again... they were both happy.

**I'd lie**

**The end**

**Well that was it I hope you all like it**

**If you have any song you would like me to use in a song fic... just put it in on the review and ill do it.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Sayonara **


	8. Perfect Gift

Hey people I know this a little late but I forgot to post on Naruto's B-day. But here it is hope you like it!

As always I don't own Naruto.

Happy late B-day Naruto-kun

Perfect Gift

It was October 10th in a shinny day in Konoha. Hinata had gotten up as she planed. She was ready to give Naruto, her crush whichever gift he wanted. She as always put on her normal clothes and went looking for Naruto. As she walked the busy streets, try not to hit anybody she found no Naruto. "Hmmm... I wonder where he is?" Hinata said to herself. All of the sudden she spotted his two best friends Sasuke and Sakura. She slowly made her way to where they were.

"Um... excuse me?" Hinata said politely.

"Oh Hi... Hinata... what's sup?" Sakura asked in her own cheerful voice while Sasuke gave a normal

"Hn".

"Um... I was wondering if you had seen Naruto-kun today?" Hinata asked in her shy voice.

"No we haven't seen him... weird he's always around bugging us... wonder why today is different" Sakura said as Sasuke shrugged. Hinata stare at the two ninja in disbelieve. They were Naruto's best friends and they didn't even know that today was his birthday?

"Unfair" Hinata thought.

"Oh... Thanks... I guess I'll see you later" Hinata said as she waved good-bye and kept her search.

Hours later Hinata finally had found Naruto sitting sadly alone in his old training grounds. Hinata slowly made her way to where he sat. She felt tenser that she had ever felt. Naruto turn his head around as he felt some one behind him. Naruto gave Hinata his usual grin... but she knew it was faked.

"Hi Hinata-Chan... What brings you here?" Naruto asked as he stands up.

"You" She said quietly.

"Me? why?" Naruto asked as a unusual blush played on his cheeks.

"Well... I'm here to wish you a Happy Birthday" Hinata said.

"Oh... How do you know today was my Birthday?" Naruto asked.

"Um...well you see... I know everyone's birthday" Hinata lied as she poked her index finger together... a habit that it didn't seem to leave every time she was near Naruto.

"Really... when's Sakura's?" Naruto asked.

"March 28" Hinata said. Sakura and the other girl were really close and Hinata to her relive knew all of their birthdays.

"Ok... What about Shikamaru's?" Naruto asked. Hinata was shocked... she didn't know Shikamaru's b-day... not from quickly memory.

"Uh... November 19?" Hinata said.

"Not even close" Naruto said as he laughs. Hinata smiled shyly as she notices she had been couth. "Ok... so I don't know _everyone's birthday_ but I know yours is today" Hinata said.

"I guess you're right... Thanks Hinata" Naruto said.

"I was wondering if you minded that I... hang with you... on your birthday." Hinata asked.

"I don't mind... It's better... I don't like to be alone" Naruto said as he sat right back on the grass. Hinata smiled and sat right beside him and both began to look at the bright sky.

"I got a question" Hinata said as she broke the long silence.

"Shoot" Naruto said.

"I ran into Sasuke and Sakura today... they didn't seem to know it was your birthday" Hinata said.

"That not a question" He said but Hinata just looked at him waiting... she knew he knew what she meant.

"They don't I have never told him" Naruto said.

"Oh... why?" Hinata asked. "It's not really happy for me... I usually got run away and stuff" Naruto said.

"That odd... you are like the best ninja I know... a noble on in any case" Hinata said as she looked away.

"Thanks... that might be the greatest thing that I anyone had said to me... my birthday" Naruto said. "You welcome" Hinata said as she smiled and Naruto smiled back. They both stated in silence again... but this time Naruto broke it.

"Hinata... can I ask you for a birthday gift?" Naruto asked.

"Of course... What do you want?" Hinata asked.

"Well I've been wondering lately about this girl... and I've come to realize that I like her and I wanted to ask you if you could get her to kiss me" Naruto said as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh you want me to convince Saku-chan... to kiss you" Hinata said as she felt a sharp pain on her chest.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course... Anything for your Birthday" Hinata said. She began to get up when Naruto pull her back this time he was closer.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna find Sakura-chan... Didn't you want me to do that?" Hinata asked confuse.

"No... I never mention Sakura name" Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... then who is it that you want Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"You" Naruto said. "Me?" Hinata asked as a huge blush spread across her face.

"Yeah... and you promise you would do it" Naruto said as he smirked. Before Hinata knew it Naruto had deep his lips into hers in a warm feeling kiss.

After some minutes the both parted away for some air... and smiled. "Thank you Hinata... that was the perfect gift you had ever given me" Naruto said as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I'm happy for making Naruto-kun Happy" Hinata said.

"As long as I'm with you I will always be happy" Naruto said as he smiled. It was indeed the present that he had ever gotten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was all**

**Please leave a review**

**Bye!!!!**


	9. Good Night

**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata sat beside Kiba with pop corn in hand. Her attention was on Naruto Uzumaki who was sitting 4 rows away from them. "He must be waiting for some girl" She said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice making Kiba chuckled.

"I don't think so" He said as he grab the bag of pop corn from Alexa's arms. "He hasn't been with anyone since he started hitting on you" He said shoving a hand full of buttery pop corn in his mouth.

"He… hasn't?" She asked as he looked at her cousin. Kiba nod as he munch down the pop corn and Hinata looked back at Naruto. She had been so afraid that he didn't have feeling for her that she had ignore all the signs that he did.

"I'm gonna get some candy" Hinata said as she watch Naruto get up as well and walked down the stairs. She followed him to the candy counter line quietly.

Naruto order a bag of pop corn and a twixt. He was about to go back in to the teather when he heard Hinata's voice behind him. He looked back just to find her leaning against the counter pointing at the Nerds while pretending to not notice him.

"Hinata?" He asked making her snap her gaze at him.

"oh, Naruto… hi" She smiled.

"Hey… are you here alone?" He asked as he looks around hoping he wouldn't find another guy waiting for her.

"Yup… I'm all alone" She said as she handed two bucks to the cashier. "What about you?" She asked.

"All alone" He said.

"I see… what movie are you seeing?" She asked.

"The ugly truth" He said.

"Me too" she grinded. "Well, nice to see you" She said. She started to walk away, praying he would stop her and ask her to join him.

"Hey wait" Naruto called and grab her wrist.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Wanna join… me?" He asked.

"Sure" She said with a smile. Naruto open his eyes wide with surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said with a giggle. Naruto grinded and they walked back in to the room and sat together.

During the movie, Naruto had slyly slipped his arm across Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close to him, and she didn't mind. When the movie ended they both stayed, waiting for everyone to leave so they could walk peacefully. "So… did you like the movie?" He asked with a smirk still with his arm across her shoulder.

"I loved it" She giggled. She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lips showing how nervous she was.

"You bitch" Someone said from behind Hinata. When she turn around she found Kiba playfully glaring at her. Hinata's eyes went wide as she remember she had come with Kiba, Neji and Tenten. "You left me up there with Neji and Tenten!!! I swear that they were about to do it in front of my virgin eyes!" Kiba said.

"Oh my gosh Kiba… I'm soooo sorry!" Hinata apologies.

"Don't matter anymore… we're going home" Kiba said a grin appearing in his lips.

"Oh… ok" Hinata said as stood up but Kiba stopped her.

"Don't… you're not coming with us… finish your night… beside I already told Neji you were with Naruto" Kiba said before he turn around and left.

"I thought you said you came alone?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…" Hinata said as she tried thinking of an excuse, when she felt Naruto's lips on her cheek.

"Come on… let's get something to eat" He said as he stood up holding her hand and dragging her out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After getting something to eat Naruto drove Hinata back to her house. "Thanks" She said with a smile as they stood in front of her house beside his car.

"Hey, Hina?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you change your mind… about me?" He asked.

"Something made me notice that you weren't doing what I thought you were… and I decide to take a risk" She said with a shrug as she looked down at her shoes. Naruto grab her chin gently and made her look at him.

"Well, I'm glad you decide to try" He said and with that he softly crashed his lips with hers, in to a good night kiss.

**The end**

* * *

**Well that's all **

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Messy Kiss

**Hey everyone… this little fic… if you might call it that is some random cute scene that I come up with that don't go with any story that I'm doing . Since I write them down, I decide to post it so all of you can read it.**

**This one I got the idea really randomly, as I walk to my house from school (I had no I-pod to entertain myself) It's cut short because some guy almost ran over me because I wasn't paying attention where I was going and I decide to just let it there.**

**Warning: The scene in this story aren't link unless it says it is.**

**Hope you all like it. I don't own Naruto.**

**Messy Kiss**

**In school… Hinata hates Naruto, and Naruto wants to be with Hinata but shows it in a disgusting way**

Hinata stares at him like his gone crazy. "You said what?" She asked as the whole cafeteria went silence, every eye was now on them, including their friends.

"I want a kiss" He said.

"And what makes you think I'm give it to you" She said as she crossed her arms and glared at him. He's smile became a smirk and he leaned closer.

"Because I save your ass in math class" He said. She glared at him even more.

"Fine" She said as she rose from her seat. Both of them were standing close and everyone wanted to know what the hell was gonna happen. "But you have to close your eyes" She said. His smirk turns into a frown as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so" She said.

"You'll run" He said.

"I won't" She assure him.

"I'll close my eyes but…" He grab her wrist so she couldn't run away. "Just to be sure" He said as the annoying smirk return to his face.

"Whatever" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Just close your eyes" He closed his eyes and she leaned closer. Everyone leaned waiting for any reaction or movement, just waiting. When her lips were inches away from his, she pulled away and with her free hand she grab her lunch that laid on her tray behind her and smash it on his face. He open his eyes and stared at her with surprise, while the smirk was now on her lips. Everyone laughed at what she had done, but they didn't seem to notice. "Sorry but your lips aren't getting close to mine" She said.

"Oh… it's on" He said. He pulled her wrist and crashed her lips with his. At first she tried to get away, but as soon as his tongue enter her mouth, she gave up, she felt like she had melted right there… and surprisingly she liked it.

Please review!!!


	11. I know

**Hello People I do not know! Here is another short one shot for ya'll. (THAT'S RIGHT I SAID YA'LL)**

**Warning: The scene in this story aren't link unless it says it is.**

Summary: Hinata is sitting in the park, thinking it isn't working, he doesn't know her but Naruto proves her wrong.

A younger 20 year old woman said in the swing of a park near her house. The air was chilling and frosty for it was December and snow surrounded the whole place.

She sigh a couple of times as she waited for her boyfriend. She decides that it was time to end things with him because he didn't quite get her personality.

She looked down at her dark blue jean and her cream color boots re-thinking everything.

"Are you sure about this?" Her inner self asked her.

"She I'm sure! I mean I don't want to fight every time!" She yelled at herself.

"But you like guys like that" Her inner self said.

"Oh shut up! No one asked you" She said and glared at the ground.

"Hina?" She heard someone call her name.

"Naruto… you're here" She said as she looked up to find him standing there.

"Yeah. Came as quickly as I could… what's wrong?" He asked as he sat in the swing next to her.

"I think we should break up" She said in a breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Clearly we don't understand each other and come on we're not alike… and you have way more chance with someone else and a lot of stuff has been going on and I'm having my doubts" She said.

"Ok… where did you get idea… We've been doing great… I mean ever since we moved in together we have been fighting a little bit more but we knew it was going to happen… what the hell Hina?" He asked clearly confuse why did she asked him to come over to the park when they could've been talking in their apartment where they wouldn't be freezing cold.

"See! That is what I mean! You don't know me and that's why I think we should no longer be together" She said as he pointed at him accusing him.

"Hina… I do know you. You're like my best friend" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah then mention the entire weird thing that I do that only you would know" She said as she crossed her arms. He chuckled loudly and then sighs. He got up from his swing and kneeled in front of her while resting his chin in her lap.

"OK… I know you like to cook weird things. You always do" He said. "I know that you like to dance around in our room and pretend that you are in some stage" He laugh. "I know that you have doubts because you always thought you weren't good enough" He smiled. "I know that you say that you want the perfect man but when I know that you hate perfect guys" He smirked. "I know that you can be bitchy some time and when you are you feel really bad" He sigh. "I know that you complain about being pale but really you love being pale because it makes you feel like a vampire" He chuckled. "I know that sometime you are a total different person than you were the other day" He said. "I know that you hug my pillow every time I'm not around because it makes you feel like I'm here" He laughed. "I know that you don't like when people don't pay attention to you" He said. "I know that even if you say that your birthday is not important you expect everyone to make a big deal" He nod. "I know you expect to treat you as you treat them" He said. "I know you want me to always tell you that you are beautiful and that I love even when you say that I am wrong" He said. "And I know that you like to hear me say why I love you and I always need to tell you even if you don't ask me" He finished and smiled.

Hinata stared at him for a couple of minutes and then grinned. "Oh I knew I you knew me! I never doubted you!" She yelled as she hugged him and kissed him.

"Can we go back to our apartment?" He asked.

"OK!" She said.

"Come on honey" He said and grabbed her hand and they both walked home.

**PLease REview**


	12. Football jersey & red lipstick

**Hi random people. **

**Here's a really weird but random oneshot. I got the idea when I was playing with my red lipstick and reading a FML. There is a lot of errors I know but I couldn't wait to post it. Anyway please enjoy. **

**Also if you have the time, check out my story The Revenge, if you read The plan. If you haven't take the chance to read the plan and then The Revenge. **

**Football jersey and red lipstick**

In a sunny day, on the last week of May, Hinata Hyuga decide that she would have a little fun in school.

Thinking little, so she wouldn't get in trouble she applied super lipstick on her lips and went on with her day. She was very happy with results she got. Everytime someone glanced at her, ended up looking back. She laughed all day with the looks her fellow classmates gave her.

At lunch she decide that she needed a break from the eyes of everyone and went to her usual lunch spot in the back of the school, where she had lunch her entire high school life. Althought she was shy once, she out grown her shyness when she met her awesome friends the year before. They taugh her to raise her voice and speak up her mind. She was still shy but not as much as before.

As she opened the back door she found someone sitting in her usual spot. His brown hair moved along with the brise and his tan skin had a small glow thanks to the sun.

She knew the guy. That was Naruto Uzumaki, a guy that she started by having a silance crush on and ended up telling him she hated him. "Naruto?" She asked as she made her way to where he was.

His head was down, with a green Jersey clunch on his hand. He looked up at her and sigh. "Go away Hinata" He said. When she heard him call her by her name she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as she sat by her side.

"Nothing... just go away" He said.

"If you tell me I might help you" She whispered leaning closer to his ear. His scent was caught in her nose intaicing her to his sweet aroma.

"Why would you help me?" He asked. "You hate me"

"Well... that doesn't matter. Just tell me" She said nervously as she pulled herself back.

"Today, some guys of the football team got everyone a jersey with their names in the back, you know as a simbol that we were all together this last year and when I look at mine" He said frustrated as he showed me his Jersey. Across the back it said "Fucker"

"That's what you're upset about?" She asked which he responded with a glare. "I mean don't you have a coment to throw back at everything?" She asked which was responded by another glare.

Feeling nervous she let her head drop and sigh. "You know, the Naruto I know would have said : "Haha, you spelled fucker because I'm a great fuck" or something between those lines" She said making him chuckled.

"You think I'm a great fuck?" He said with a smirk.

"There the Naruto I know" She giggled as he laughed along.

"Thanks Hina" He said.

"No prob" She said. She grinded at him and proceded to get her lunch out of her bag. Silently he watched as she unpacked her sandwhich and eat it.

"What?" She asked as she took the last bite. "I was hungry"

"I see" He laughed.

Giggling she took out her super red lipstick and applied it once again. Pressed her lips together and moved them againts eachother. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Putting lipstick" She answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know... it's fun" She grinded as she moved them together again. "It feel weird and cool at the same time"

"Mind if I try?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure" She said as she searched for her super red lipstick in her pocket. Suddenly she grabbed her chin making her stop. He brought her eyes back to his and said: "I have a better idea" and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

After making out for about 5 minutes the parted away. "You were right, it feels weird and cool at the same time" He joked.

"Shut up and kissed me again" She demanded making him chuckled. He didn't need to be asked twice, their lips met again, letting a forgotten Jersey and a redlipstick on the floor.

**You think I'm high or something... maybe. **

**Lol. Just kidding. PLease REview.**


End file.
